POTC Drabbles
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: From canon to Au, gen, slash and het. Varying lengths, themes and ratings. My humble POTC drabbles. Warning, spoilers abound.
1. Jack: Heart

Title: Jack: Heart  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Character/s: Jack (Hints of J/W)  
Spoiler/s: DMC  
Summary: Jack knows what he wants.  
A/N: DMC was just to much fun, and so full of slashy hints, if you know where to look. -Grin-

* * *

**Jack**: Heart

The compass spins.

Rough, dirty fingers poke and prod at the small circle of glass and metal.

His mind is clear, his purpose is clear, he knows what he wants.

_Flashing brown eyes, proud and honorable, keeping their amusement hidden but so very there for those looking._

The key, it will save him, keep him from that less than desirable fate that he promised so long ago, when he was in even deeper trouble.

When he wasn't running from the very thing he promised it to.

_Long fingers attached to hands calloused from an 'honest' mans work, deftly setting to the task appointed to them._

He knows what he wants, even if his heart doesn't seem to agree.


	2. Elizabeth: Responsibility

Title: Elizabeth: Responsibility  
Rating: K+  
Pairing/Character/s: Elizabeth (Hints of W/E and J/E)  
Spoiler/s: DMC  
Summary: Elizabeth has to deal with the men in her life.  
A/N: I don't really like Elizabeth all that much, beyond the fact that we share a name, but as I was writing this I think I got a clearer picture of her mind. So I'm slightly more sympathetic to her. Even if she does stillgrate on my nerves.

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth**: Responsibility

She made a choice and now she has to live with that choice.

Even if living with it is near agony.

_Thunk_

The sound of the knife hitting the wood echoes throughout the small room. It makes her wince and lower her head against the sound, against the silent accusation.

She killed a man.

She killed a friend.

She killed Jack.

_Thunk_

She can't even look him in the eye.

And suddenly she's not sure if he could forgive her, if he knew, if he doesn't already know.

Because as sure as she has killed Jack, she's killed a part of Will as well.

_Thunk_

They are going to be married.

Have a comfortable life with three lovely, perfect children and a bit of excitement here and there to keep them on their toes.

And she wonders if that's just a fools dream now.

Because he's an honest, decent man.

_Thunk_

And she's not sure if that's what she wants anymore.


	3. Will: Weight

Title: Will: Weight  
Rating: K+  
Pairing/Character/s: Will (very slight J/W)  
Spoiler/s: DMC (Not even because it's a) something that never comes up and b) chronologically between COTBP and DMC... so would it technically be AU? Or does this fall more under the lines of could have happened, just not mentioned?)  
Summary: Will receives a gift.  
A/N: Excuse the choppiness of this piece; it doesn't want to personalize today. This originally started out with me playing with the idea of scent and how Will associates it to memory. (Taken, of course, from the part where Will sneaks a whiff of Elizabeth's dress on the ship) But then it really became something else and I really have no excuses. Also I went to go see DMC again last night and I thought of so many good things for drabbles and then promptly forgot most of them right after. -Sigh- I need to find the script or pray that it comes out on DVD in like... aweek -Grin-

* * *

**Will**: Weight

It's wrapped in a dirty piece of leather and sitting in a place he knew was empty yesterday.

Picking it up he's first struck by the size, as it is small enough to nestle into his palm, and then by the scent.

_Salt and wind and something dark, almost smok-_

He opens it.

A bundle of black cord and silver charms.

He brings it to better light and watches the silver gleam in the early morning sun.

They only announced their engagement last week so there is no possible way he could have heard that fast and gotten something here.

And yet, there it is, still curled in his hand.

With deft movements he ties it around his neck and it rests, heavy, against his chest

Like a weight pressing him into something he's quite not ready to admit, much less see.

Gently he folds the leather and tucks it away.

He denies he'll still keep it long after it stops smelling of him.


End file.
